


Picture Perfect

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan might as well just dubbed himself the luckiest man on the earth -- or at least, at the Ylissle Enterprise building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"So, you leave in a week?" he asks, fingers aimlessly playing with her hair.

Lucina hums in affirmation, visibly relaxing while he continues. Her own digits lace themselves with the fabric of his shirt, taking in his scent. He smells of clean laundry, and a certain musk that she's gotten use to. She smiles, resting her head against his shoulder.

"And not coming back to November," he says almost solemnly before letting out a brief and uncharismatic sigh. "I suppose that's what I'd get, for being younger than you."

"Stop, Morgan."

He closes his mouth immediately, a playful smile clear. She could give the orders all day, and not once would he mind. Though, he knows better. He knows she's upset about leaving on her own. He's aware of how _Lucina's_ sad about being away from her sister, how she's going to miss her family, and the business.

Her arms move gradually, until her hands find one another behind his neck and they interlock. He sighs, dreamily this time, and brushes his lips against her forehead. She responds by letting out a short, almost inaudible breath and brings her body closer to his. His moan is hardly surpassed, and he feels a certain feeling dwell in her lower stomach.

"Luc--"

She shushes him.

It isn't long until her lips are on his, sucking on his lower lip. He accepts, gladly, and carefully traces his hands down her slender frame. He's careful, leaving his touch not too light, but not too hard -- and his reward is a shiver that comes from her. Morgan grunts briefly, and licks her lower lip.

Lucina's hands are moving fast, and Morgan's mind is hardly able to keep up. Buttons of his shirt are coming undone, and the first touch of her hand on his bare chest has him gasping for air and a blush owning his cheeks. He wonders if just through that brief contact, if she can feel his heart racing against his chest.

Her breath's hot, and he's not sure how it even got that way in the first place. He shuffles awkwardly and grinds into her, to which she replies with a moan with her own. Lucina falters, long enough for him to finally slide his hands to her front and fiddle -- very awkwardly -- with her buttons. She moans, in complete lust and kisses at his neck multiple times. Morgan resists the urge to pull her closer as he unbuttons a few more before she's gaining her control back.

It's as though his eyes roll back into their sockets as her hands move up his bare chest and take ahold of his shoulders. He's shirtless and gets more turned on at the moment as she leaves firey touches along his skin. He almost fails to note how his breaths are shorter and more infrequent as a moan comes from his throat and she pauses.

"That was hot," she says under her breath. He hardly hears her over the beating of his own heart, but he smiles all the same and finds his hands at her waist. A part of his mind begins to tell him to stop, that this is the farthest the two of them have ever been. But there's something about the way Lucina's so passionate and beautiful that he finds it hard to stop himself.

"Are.." he tries, but ultimately fails.

There's a look in her eyes and he knows she understands what he's trying to say. They're shining, like usual, but he can also see something else in there and he's dying to know what it is.

His lips meet hers again and he continues to find it hard to keep his hands off her. Her skin is pale and smooth, and he can not get enough of it. She's gasping between kisses as he explores her stomach, being gentle as always. His kisses trail off, down her chin and onto her neck and she's grasping at him as moans and leaving her mouth. She needs more and she's unable to bring her point across.

Morgan suddenly bites down on her neck, causing her to yelp from shock but then follow with a moan of pleasure as she makes an attempt to untuck his shirt. He sucks, long enough to leave a mark and tentatively slips a hand underneath the waistband of her skirt and draws a digit along her panties.

Lucina's nearly panting as she pushes him against the desk in the room, checking once to make sure the door's locked. Lust burns in her eyes as she kisses his shoulder blade, then following down to his chest and down his abdomen. His breathing increases as she fiddles with his belt, delicate fingers working at a speed he didn't know was possible.

And suddenly he finds his belt undone, penis throbbing in anticipation to be touched by the woman in front of him. He breaths, shakily, and reaches out to her. Lucina swats his hand away before closing the space between them and grinding against him and she can't help when she grins as he moans and whimpers. She has him where she wants him, and they both know that.

Her hips are against his own, and when his friends asks him later what he did, they'll never believe him. They'll never take him seriously, as he's currently reaching through tight fabric to that dreaded bra clasp, where he fumbles and magically unclasps it. She applauds him, mentally and grinds harder against him and he swears he's beginning to see stars.

Morgan wants to freeze up then and there. Her chest is bare and new to him, something he's never seen before, but before he can even make a hand to at least squeeze her breast he realizes that she had finally unbuttoned his pants. His heart drops for a few seconds as his mind finally catches up to him. This is actually happening to him right now.

He notices how Lucina hesitantly continues -- how she lacks that confidence she just had moments ago. It comes to him that he wasn't the only one new to this whole thing. She takes a deep breath before committing completely, tugging down at his boxers and taking his shaft with her other hand gently. His eyes widen, from both the pleasure and the sight in front of him.

Lucina smiles in an attempt to hide her nerves, and eases herself down onto her knees. He stares, both in awestruck and utter pleasure as she pauses and there's an evident rosy blush on her cheeks.

Her hand moves slowly at first, and a moan comes from the bottom of his throat. Soon he's attempting to find air as that feeling in his lower stomach grows as she moves her hand along him. Pace quickening, Lucina scoots closer, a devilish tint in her eyes and moves her head closer. And if Morgan thought his eyes couldn't get any wider: they just did. It's clear that she has taken note of the precum that drips from him, because she kisses his head so gently. Her lips are soft, placing careful kisses and licking ever so lightly he's afraid he's going to cum right onto her face. Morgan subconsciously thrusts his hips, to which he throws his head back and moans again. The girl's a tease and she's well aware of that.

There's a fire in his lower stomach as the teenager's using all of his energy to not ejactulate on her face. But as she hums, in that specific certain way that gets him turned on in the first place, he's seeing more stars as his hips thrusts again and his penis throbs. He shakes for a short while and Lucina continues to move her hand along his shaft despite the fact he came on her. She helps him from his high, slowing her hand and proceeding to kiss up his body and pause at his chin.

They're both noticing the cum at the same time. He laughs, shyly and reaches behind himself and picks up a few tissues. He dabs them at her face, cleaning her up with an adoring look as she leaves her mouth open ajar, still processing what happened herself.

As he finishes, he tosses the tissues in the trash and kisses her, not as ravishly as before, but not as gentle either. Lucina accepts this invitation gladly and presses herself against him once again. And lord, he's getting hot and bothered all over again as he feels her perky breasts against him.

_And a true man never leaves a woman waiting._

It isn't ideal, for their first time, but she's leaving soon and there's no way Chrom would ever leave them alone like this. He reaches low, scooping her up and sitting her on the desk to which she gasps in surprise. 

Leaning over her, he kisses at her neck as his hands move along her curves. He finds her noises adorable as she raises a hand to cover her mouth, eyes closing. Later in time, perhaps, he'll have her remove her hand, because there's something about her noises that drive him insane. Fighting nerves, he moves a hand up and slides it over her breast, taking in how it feels. Her reaction is instantaneous; her hips buck up and he can hear her taking in a sharp breath.

He tries the same with her other breast and smiles when he finds a similar reaction. Despite being on the smaller end of sizes (he does wonder _where_ she gets it from, considering her mother and sister aren't exactly _small_ ), Lucina's breasts are very sensitive. She reacts more than he expects, and he can't help but smile as he rubs her nipples between his fingers and how she cries out loud. She's loud and he _loves_ it.

He curses silently, as he's more than aware that her father's meeting's coming to an end soon. Morgan knows he can't leave her like this. It's wrong of him to tease her, then say 'oh hey, you're dad's coming by soon', so he does what he thinks is best.

His hands trace down her hips, underneath her skirt and back up until his thumbs hook onto her panties. Lucina's breath hitches as he begins to slide them down her legs, as their eyes make contact and a fragile breath follows out her mouth. She's as much as a virgin as he is; it's clear by the look in her eyes and Morgan is almost unable to swallow for a moment.

Though she sighs, dreamily almost and sits up slowly and cups his face. He's unable to read her, how she kisses him once, than twice and lets him toss her panties aside on the desk; wet and nearly no good. This could also might as well be a bragging right, banging the Ylisse Enterprise CEO's daughter, but there's something more to that, Morgan knows that.

Between teasing her and the thoughts alone, he's hard again, fumbling as he nears himself closer. Sweat tickles down his back, making him curious to whether the same went for Lucina.

He feels a hand on his chest, and he pauses. Through the lust that shines in Lucina's blue eyes, she reaches into the desk drawer, and he'll ask later how she knew a condom was on there, placing it in his hand. He obliges, for many reasons, and nervously attempts to get the latex on his penis.

His hands fumble; he's a nervous wreck and there's an adoring look now in Lucina's eyes as she slowly lays back down and hikes up her skirt. He nearly loses his breath a second time as he finally gets a real look at her. He remembers joking with friends whether or not blue is her natural color, and the question's answered as blue hairs rest on her mound. His face flushes more as he finally slips the condom on and tosses the wrapper in the nearby trash.

Morgan's heart thumps against his chest as he swallows and moves closer to her. As one hand steadies itself on her hip, he moves another to her vagina and oh-so-hesitantly teases at her entrance to which she moans loudly again and places that hand back over her mouth. He takes that information that he's doing well, and brushes his finger up and gasps as she throws her head back and moans like never before.

" _Again_ ," she demands, breathing imperfect and out of her control. "Please, _again_."

Morgan nods and moves his finger along her again, watching as her breathing stops for a whole moment and her eyes roll back. He's not sure what exactly he's hitting, but what ever it is, it's working. So he moves his finger along the area a few more times as she's gasping and panting for him to not stop before he spread her legs further and he bites down on his lips.

It's the make it or break it point.

He slowly thrusts into her, breaking past something as she cries out in what he can't decipher as pain or pleasure and he stops. Afraid that he's doing something wrong, he's about to pull out when he suddenly feels a tight grip on his wrist and her begging him to keep going. Morgan's hesitant at first to continue, but as he sees that fire in her eyes, he knows better than to disobey when she's like that.

He pushes until he's fully inside of her and he believes they're both seeing stars. They both then, unknowingly, let out a breath and can't help but laugh. How she feels around him is something he can't describe -- a thing so wordless he regrets not trying this any sooner and he's suddenly panting and having that urge to keep moving. He's about to ask, but then Lucina's moving her own hips and he gasps in pleasure as she takes charge.

Morgan follows her lead at first, matching the rhythm she sets before he's kissing her again and hands are exploring every part of her body possible. Their noises rise with volume as they're both nearing their highs and he's ready to see stars again, but refusing it unless she's with him.

Her breathing's heavy, but not enough for his liking.

Morgan remembers the place that drove her crazy, and he can only help but wonder if it'd do amazing things now. He's happy to see positive results as she nearly screams and her body pauses as he's rubbing circles down there and kissing at her neck. Her breath is only hitching now as she attempts to draw in air, and she's unknowingly bringing him to his climax.

He comes first, unable to hold back any longer. His thrusts slow as his body becomes rugged, but makes an attempt to ride it out so she can come herself. And she does, not too longer after himself and he listens as she's panting and moaning and he now realizes how tight she is around him. He laughs, out of breath and clearly exhausted and helps her come down from her high.

Lucina's quiet for a long while, and Morgan's afraid that he's done something wrong. But as she finally smiles and opens her mouth, he knows he's far from failure. 

He pulls himself out, slowly, and listens to her whimper and whine for a moment. He removes the condom with some disgust and tosses it in the trash before he stares at her and lets his mind settle: He _fucked_ Lucina. _Lucina fucked him_.

Everything feels foggy and heavy and he's completely unsure of where they even were standing before they were kissing and making out. He shrugs for the time being, as she sits herself up slowly, crossing her legs and makes an attempt to fix herself. Meanwhile, he just wishes he could snap a picture, because never before has she looked so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah, it's nearly 3:00 AM and I hardly ever write smut. That, or F/M smut. This is probably awful and full with errors, so thanks for sticking through with it!


End file.
